schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charles Meachum
Senator Charles F. Meachum ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2007 erschienenen Action-Thriller Shooter. Er ist der Senator von Montana und der Kopf eines enigmatischen Kartells, welches für seine Interessen sogar über Leichen geht. Als der Erzbischof von Äthiopien bei einem Besuch in den Vereinigten Staaten einen durch das US-Militär unterstützten Völkermord in Eritrea anprangern will, organisieren Meachum und seine Verbündeten einen Anschlag auf den Bischof, bei dem ihnen der ehemalige Army-Scharfschütze Bob Lee Swagger als unwissender Handlanger und Bauernopfer dienen soll. Allerdings führt dies dazu, dass Swagger nach dem Attentat selbst Jagd auf Meachum und sein Konsortium macht um seinen Ruf wieder herzustellen. Er wurde von Ned Beatty dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Meachum ist der Senator von Montana und hat bereits sechs Amtszeiten gedient. Zudem ist er der Kopf eines Bündnisses von diversen Ölkartellen, die sich zusammengeschlossen haben um ihre Interessen notfalls auch mit unlauteren Mitteln durchzusetzen. So befiehlt er unter anderem einer Einheit des Militärs, illegal in Eritrea einzufallen und dort ein Volk zu massakrieren, das sich geweigert hat sein Dorf zu verlassen um Platz für eine Ölpipeline zu machen. Der Völkermord dort hat Erfolg und verläuft so, dass niemand mitbekommt dass die Soldaten überhaupt in dem Land waren, in dem sie gar nichts zu suchen hatten. Allerdings erfährt der Erzbischof von Eritrea von diesem Massaker und will es bei einem Treffen mit dem Präsidenten der USA 36 Monate später ansprechen. Um zu verhindern, dass der Präsident Wind von diesem Ereignis bekommt, schickt Meachum einen seiner Verbündeten, Colonel Isaac Johnson, um ein Attentat auf den Erzbischof zu verüben. Jagd auf Swagger Obwohl das Attentat Erfolg hat, kann der Ex-Army-Sniper Bob Lee Swagger, der von Johnson und seinen Verschwörern für den Mord verantwortlich gemacht werden sollte, entkommen und untertauchen. Nachdem eine tagelange Suche nichts ergibt und Swagger sich zudem mit dem FBI-Agenten Nick Memphis verbünden kann, bleibt Johnson keine andere Möglichkeit als Meachum über die aktuelle Lage zu informieren. Meachum ist entgeistert, zu hören dass Swagger noch am Leben ist und Johnson gesteht, dass er Meachums Hilfe benötigt da er ein Transportflugzeug im Land landen lassen muss, von dem sich der Zoll fernhält. Johnson offenbart, dass das Flugzeug 24 Soldaten enthält - die Crew, die auch in Äthiopien eingesetzt wurde - und dass diese Männer Swagger finden und töten werden. Meachum beharrt darauf, dass Swagger diesmal wirklich sterben muss, bevor er Johnsons Pläne bewilligt. Als Johnson einige Tage später zurückkehrt und eine weitere Niederlage vermelden muss, behauptet Meachum verärgert, dass er langsam glaubt dass Johnson der falsche Mann für diese Sache ist, woraufhin Johnson erwidert, dass Meachum denken kann, was er will. Die Lage wird noch wesentlich problematischer, als sich herausstellt dass Swagger eine Tondatei besitzt, auf der einer von Johnsons Handlangern die genaue Lage des Massengrabs beschreibt, in dem die massakrierten Dörfler aus Eritrea begraben liegen. Da Johnson mittlerweile Swaggers Freundin Sarah entführen konnte, soll ein Austausch stattfinden und Sarah gegen die Datei eingetauscht werden. Da er Johnson nicht traut, will Swagger einen abgelegenen Ort zur Übergabe und will zudem einen Mittelsmann, damit Johnson ihn nicht verraten kann. Als Johnson fragt, an wen er gedacht hat, antwortet Swagger dass doch Senator Charles Meachum eine gute Wahl sei und offenbart damit, dass er auch über Meachums Involvierung Bescheid weiß. Als Übergabeort wird schließlich ein Berggipfel ausgewählt, auf dem Johnson vorsorglich Scharfschützen postiert. In einem Helikopter begibt er sich mit Payne und der gefangenen Sarah auf den Gipfel, wo kurz darauf auch Meachum in einem anderen Helikopter eintrifft. Er ist alles andere als begeistert, nun direkt am Geschehen beteiligt zu sein und faucht daher nur verärgert, dass er nun ja anwesend ist. Als eine Figur sich aus der Ferne nähert, glauben Meachum und seine Begleiter, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Swagger handelt. Als einer von Johnsons Scharfschützen den Mann niederschießt, ist Meachum zufrieden und geht davon aus, dass die ganze Sache endlich beendet ist. Tatsächlich war der Mann aber Swaggers Kamerad Memphis, der zudem eine Stahlplatte trug um durch den Schuss nicht zu sterben. Swagger kennt dank des Schusses, der auf Memphis abgefeuert wurde, nun aber die Position der feindlichen Scharfschützen und kann sie ausschalten. Erst nachdem er auch Payne ausgeschaltet hat, macht sich Swagger selbst auf den Weg zur Gruppe. Memphis hat währenddessen bereits Meachum eine Pistole abgenommen und sie in den Schnee geworfen, wobei Meachum beteuert, dass er eine Genehmigung für die Pistole hat. Als Swagger ankommt, behauptet Meachum dass Swagger mit Sarah bekommen hat, was er wollte und dass er nun seinen Teil erfüllen sollte. Ungerührt spricht er weiter und behauptet, dass sie all die Geschehnisse als Einleitung für eine Partnerschaft ansehen sollten, da Meachum Menschen mit Fähigkeiten wie Swagger gut gebrauchen kann. Er behauptet, dass die Arbeit so oder so getan werden wird und dass daher genau so gut Swagger derjenige sein kann, der dafür bezahlt wird. Hasserfüllt fragt Swagger, ob für Meachum zu arbeiten auch beinhaltet, Frauen und Kinder abzuschlachten, aber Meachum ruft ihm zornig entgegen, dass seine Taten, beispielsweise in Afrika, der Region Stabilität und Frieden gebracht haben und dass dafür nur ein einziges Dorf ausgelöscht werden musste. Verächtlich behauptet Meachum, dass sie in einem Land leben in dem der Verteidigungsminister öffentlich im Fernsehen die Lüge verbreiten kann, dass es bei den Kriegen um Freiheit und nicht um Öl ginge und dass ihm nur niemand wiederspricht, weil es viel komfortabler ist, diese Lüge zur Wahrheit zu machen. Er wiederholt sein Angebot an Swagger und macht klar, dass dies Swaggers letzte Chance ist, es anzunehmen. Er fragt Swagger daher, ob er "drinnen oder draußen" ist, aber Swagger zückt das Tonband, welches er auf den Boden legt, mit Öl übergießt und es verbrennt, da das Tonband - so lange die Beweise existieren - ein Todesurteil für Swagger darstellt. Frustriert behauptet Swagger nun, dass er aussteigt und im selben Moment erscheinen FBI-Helikopter am Horizont und nähern sich dem Gipfel; das FBI wurde schon vor dem Treffen von Memphis alarmiert. Dass Swagger sich scheinbar ergibt, nimmt Meachum hin und wendet sich daraufhin seinem Helikopter zu. Memphis will ihn zurückhalten, aber Meachum entgegnet, dass Memphis keinem amtierenden US-Senator in den Rücken schießen wird und fliegt in seinem Helikopter davon. Tod Swagger wird noch auf dem Gipfel verhaftet, kann zur Überraschung von Johnson aber beweisen, dass er den Mord nicht begangen hat und wird freigesprochen. Auch Johnson kann allerdings nichts angehängt werden, so dass man gezwungen ist, auch Johnson gehen zu lassen. Am Abend trifft sich Johnson mit Meachum in dessen Wochendhaus an einem See, wo sie ihren Triumph feiern, da sie ohne Konsequenzen aus der ganzen Affäre herausgekommen sind. Während sie sich zuprosten, verspotten sie zudem den Generalstaatsanwalt. Schließlich verrät Meachum Johnson, dass er eine neuen Auftrag für ihn hat und Johnson gleich am nächsten Tag nach Equador reisen soll, da es dort "Probleme" mit den Einheimischen gibt. Johnson behauptet amüsiert, dass das Problem lösbar ist, aber im selben Moment stürzt ein Wachmann tot aus dem Obergeschoss auf den Tisch zwischen den beiden Männern herab. Geschockt springt Johnson auf und erkennt, dass Swagger gekommen sein muss, aber im selben Moment wird ihm bereits von hinten durch die Kehle geschossen und er sackt tot zusammen. Sofort wirft Meachum sich auf den Boden und befiehlt einem seiner Männer, das Licht auszumachen. Danach befiehlt er dem Mann, sein Auto zu holen aber im selben Moment wird dieses von Swagger in die Luft gesprengt. Während Meachum kauernd am Boden liegt, versucht sein letzter verbliebener Handlanger, Swagger zu töten. Auch er wird aber von Swagger hingerichtet, so dass lediglich Meachum verbleibt. Dieser fleht Swagger an, aufzuhören und tatsächlich erlaubt Swagger es Meachum, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Meachum kreischt, dass Swagger den Verstand verloren hat und dass es sich bei Meachum um einen Senator der Vereinigten Staaten handelt, aber Swagger schießt ihm gnadenlos in den Kopf und tötet ihn. Galerie JohnsonTrifftMeachum.png|Meachum wird von Johnson vor Swagger gewarnt MeachumJohnsonBesprechung.png|Meachum und Johnson besprechen sich MeachumJohnsonÜberrascht.png|Meachum und Johnson werden von Swagger überrascht MeachumAngewidert.png|Meachum ist von Payne angewidert MeachumBetrunken.png|Meachum ist betrunken MeachumFeiertSieg.png|Meachum feiert seinen Sieg MeachumAngst.png|Meachum bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun MeachumKauert.png|Meachum kauert am Boden MeachumTod.png|Meachums Leiche (oben rechts) en:Charles Meachum Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Tot